Desert Mirage
by Alsheon
Summary: Han Wenqing went to H City particularly only for sightseeing and indulge his cousins' wishes. Meeting three teenagers was not planned at all, nor befriending them... And he certainly didn't plan to bring them home. But he did anyway. Or, a fic about Han Wenqing kinda adopting the Su Siblings and Ye Xiu that no one wanted but I did anyway.


Han Wenqing managed to ditch his chattery second cousin as he rounded the corner, sighing tiredly after he did so. He cared for Ji Leng, but if he talked more about his girlfriend and how they broke up again, Han Wenqing would need to kill someone.

Namely his own second cousin, that is.

Han Wenqing stopped short when he was about to take a turn, what he saw made his almost-permanent frown deepened. A young girl, probably fifteen or fourteen judging from her height, was standing with a frown with two boys, around Han Wenqing's age but most likely younger, stood in front of her protectively, shielding the pretty girl in pink cardigan and a pair of jeans from a group of what Han Wenqing would call hooligans.

"Get lost and don't ever approach my sister again," The boy with light hair hissed. His vicious and dark tone was totally unsuited for his natural delicate and handsome feature.

"You hear him, kindly scram," The darker haired one said as he, Han Wenqing frowned in distaste, dropped his cigarette and put it out by lightly stepping on it.

"Why? We only want to see, hehe, Su Muqiu, your sister grow up to be quite a beauty eh? Like brother, like sister," One of the hooligans snickered.

"This isn't really the time to talk about my family's good gene. Though, I have to say you have a bad one. What is it? Don't have a family good enough to nail some manners into your brain?" The boy who seemed to be named Su Muqiu said his scathing remark with a grin blooming on his face.

His words seemed to mildly trigger the group as they took a step forward. Han Wenqing swore he saw the darker haired one rolled his eyes before he suddenly kicked forth to the empty air. "Back off, I'm warning you, I'm a black-belt in judo," The dark haired teen warned.

That's when Han Wenqing decided to interfere, "There you are," Han Wenqing exclaimed loudly as he walked towards their direction. His exclamation gained their attentions and they all kind of flinched for a bit when they saw him. Han Wenqing didn't mind, he was used to that kind of reaction.

They all looked at each others in askance, what was that stranger wanted in their direction?

"Su Muqiu, I've been looking for you," Han Wenqing stated.

Su Muqiu gawked, the darker haired teen looked at Su Muqiu and gawked, the pretty girl in pink cardigan also gawked. The hooligans, however, paled.

They all looked at Su Muqiu who quickly nursed back his expression, but no matter how much of a master joker he was, Su Muqiu still couldn't help but to show a trace of concern in his poker face, "Oh, you are..." Su Muqiu trailed off.

"Han Wenqing, remember?" Han Wenqing said as he tilted his head.

Su Muqiu caught on really quickly. Because his memory was something he was very proud of, and he didn't remember any 'Han Wenqing' in his life, there just gotta be one reason why the guy suddenly appeared and called out his name... He came to help. Su Muqiu smiled, "Right, I didn't expect you to come today! It's been a long time!" Su Muqiu exclaimed.

When Su Mucheng heard her brother's words, she immediately knew it was a farce. Because there was just no way someone her brother knew and used that friendly tone to talk to was someone she didn't know of, the clever girl immediately put on a sweet smile on her face at the sight of an ally, "Big brother Han," she called on sweetly.

The moment Su Mucheng used her sweet saccharine innocent tone, Ye Xiu immediately knew it was bullshit. He also quickly entered the game of 'oh, I know you' by nodding gently to Han Wenqing, "Long time no see," he murmured.

The hooligans took a step back, they might dare to challenge Ye Xiu and Su Muqiu, but that new guy looked strong okay!? Looking at his face alone gave them a strong urge to fish out their wallets and threw it on his face! They glanced at each others before nodding in tacit understanding. Let's bail. Without saying anything, the four guys in their some twenties quickly scrambled off to the other way, running with their tails tucked under their legs.

Su Muqiu, Ye Xiu, Su Mucheng and Han Wenqing watched them go with blank eyes.

After they were gone, Su Muqiu beamed at Han Wenqing, "Hey man, thanks for the saving!" Su Muqiu waved and sincerely thanked Han Wenqing. "They sure ran quickly," Su Muqiu said.

"Thank you," Su Mucheng nodded gracefully in gratitude.

"Thanks for being a good samaritan, it's a rare thing nowadays," Ye Xiu smiled and nodded his thanks.

"No problem," Han Wenqing nodded to them.

"How do you know my name anyways?" Su Muqiu asked curiously.

"They mentioned it," Han Wenqing said.

"Ah... Right," Su Muqiu recalled and stared at Han Wenqing blankly.

"Is there anything wrong with my face?" Han Wenqing's eyes twitched.

"No," Su Muqiu hastily said. "No no no no, you're perfect just the way you are, err Han Wenqing?"

"Hn."

"Han Wenqing. You're fine! You really helped us, how could there be anything wrong with you?! You look like an angel!" Su Muqiu flattered in his sweet saccharine voice.

"If you count Grim Reaper an angel, that is," Ye Xiu said bluntly and Su Muqiu sharply elbowed his best friend in the side. "Ow-!"

"Ye Xiu, tact! Can you get rid of your unhelpful bluntness, I swear to God you'll get us killed someday!" Su Muqiu hissed.

"That hurts, Muqiu! And my natural honesty won't suddenly show up if only you didn't lie with your eyes open!"

"That's what other people call 'flattery'! Goddammit, I thought you were supposedly a young master-?!"

"A young master is a gentleman, a gentleman doesn't lie!"

"A gentleman won't insult people too!"

Han Wenqing watched with confusion as the pair began to bicker.

"Ignore those two."

Han Wenqing looked down to see Su Mucheng standing by his side, idly watching the two boys.

"Is this normal?" Han Wenqing asked.

"More than normal. They do this once every few hours," Su Mucheng said blandly before beaming up at Han Wenqing, "I'm Su Mucheng! Su Muqiu's little sister, nice to meet you!" She sweetly introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you too," Han Wenqing nodded at her, clearly seeing the resemblance between the two siblings in just a glance.

Su Mucheng giggled and then looked at her two companions, "Would you two stop?" She said sweetly but her smile was now vacant from her beautiful face.

The two boys immediately stopped before straightening themselves, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ye Xiu," Ye Xiu bowed down slightly as he introduced himself and Han Wenqing nodded at him.

Su Muqiu grinned, "Are you new in town, Han Wenqing? We could show you around, just treat it as our thanks!"

Han Wenqing shook his head, "I'm a tourist," he replied.

"Oh! A tourist! My offer still stands though," Su Muqiu said kindly.

"Thank you, but I don't think there're many things to be seen at nine p.m," Han Wenqing raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Best things started at nine p.m!" Su Muqiu beamed.

"Don't you, minors, have a curfew?" Han Wenqing asked.

"Who? We? Minors? Pffft-!" Su Muqiu snorted and rolled his eyes. "We just have baby faces, right Ah Xiu?" Su Muqiu nudged Ye Xiu and looked at Han Wenqing with a shrug, "We're adults! In fact, we're just a few years younger than you, Sir Han."

"I'm eighteen," Han Wenqing deadpanned.

"Mr. Han, I'm not playing sarcasm nor sass, that's Ye Xiu's thing. I'm completely serious," Su Muqiu wiped off the grin on his face and said solemnly.

Han Wenqing raised an eyebrow, mildly amused and insulted at the same time.

Ye Xiu nudged on Su Muqiu, "Muqiu, I think he's serious," Ye Xiu stated in a slight urgent tone.

"What? Ye Xiu, please, do you really believe that he's only eighteen? Are you that naive?" Su Muqiu whispered.

"No. I'm not naive, you're just being overconfident," Ye Xiu deadpanned.

Han Wenqing decided to entertain them as he fished out his ID card and walked towards them, showing his ID card to them, his name and birthdate clear, "Eighteen," Han Wenqing said.

"Holy shit," Su Muqiu softly gasped.

"Told you so," Ye Xiu snorted.

"So, what are you bunch of fifteens want to show me at nine p.m?" Han Wenqing looked down on them and snorted.

"We're seventeen!" Su Muqiu answered indignantly.

"Good job, Muqiu," Ye Xiu sighed.

Han Wenqing raised his brows, scoffing, " _Minors_."

"We're not really that much apart, you were once a minor too," Su Muqiu pouted. "Heck! You and I are only several months apart!"

"Won't your parents be angry if you're playing out this late with _your little sister_?" Han Wenqing questioned.

"Nah, we're orphans," Su Muqiu easily swatted the question off, Han Wenqing frowned. "I mean, Ye Xiu still have his parents but he's kinda absent so..."

" _He_ as in his father or himself?" Han Wenqing now stared at Ye Xiu who facepalmed at his best friend's blabber mouth.

"Goddammit, Su Muqiu!"

"Don't worry, we don't do drugs. Drugs are expensive anyways, but it's not like I'd buy one even if I got money, I'd rather buy Mucheng new shoes, you see?" Su Muqiu quickly jumped to cover his friend. "Rather than drugs, we'd rather play games!"

Han Wenqing settled down a bit, "So the two of you are up for games?" Han Wenqing mocked.

"Yup. Definitely not drugs," Su Muqiu nodded.

"We played Glory," Ye Xiu said.

Su Muqiu nodded again, "Yeah, Glory is great. A money field."

Han Wenqing calmed down somewhat, "You two play Glory?" Han Wenqing asked casually.

What surprised Han Wenqing, Su Muqiu suddenly turned serious, "More than just playing, we're doing business for it. What do you want? Leveling up your character to max in just three days? We charged more for new server and of course more time limit. Or do you want to buy a set of equipments? What class? We can also raise your winning percentage in the Arena. Or do you want to kill your archnemesis for several times? We charge based on the number of their deaths."

Han Wenqing stared, a bit unnerved.

"Or do you want to bet? Fight either of us, if either of us wins, you can pay us fifty yuan. If you win, we'll pay you double," Ye Xiu also offered.

"We also accept tutoring for noobs, you know? Any class, we can make you from a fish to a dragon!" Su Muqiu added.

"You two Glory freaks, you're scaring my savior," Su Mucheng sighed and chastised.

Han Wenqing stared at them with a strange gaze, however inwardly he felt a bit amused. He stayed like that before he furrowed his brows, "Wait, who's the eldest?"

"Me!" Su Muqiu raised his hand.

"It's just the three of you?"

"Yup," Ye Xiu nodded.

"That means, none of you are actually an adult," Han Wenqing squinted his eyes.

"Well, we're old enough to take care of ourselves," Ye Xiu shifted.

"Eh, been through worse," Su Muqiu shrugged, Han Wenqing furrowed his brows disapprovingly, but he truly couldn't say anything to reprimand them... Many people were like them out there.

"So, Old Han."

Han Wenqing snapped out of his stupor when Ye Xiu called out to him casually, "Hn?"

"Are you taking our services? Do you even play Glory?" Ye Xiu squinted his eyes.

Su Muqiu bristled, "How many times should I tell you not to call it 'our services' it sounds disturbing!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Su Muqiu! What else should I call it then?!"

"I already told you it's 'professional favor'!"

"Favor means not getting paid!"

"Says the fuck who?!"

And there they were... Bickering again like a pair of old married couple. Su Mucheng helplessly watching from the sideline, looking so done with their antics.

Han Wenqing looked at the three of them before discreetly shoving his hand into his jacket's pocket. His hand brushed against the hard but delicate surface of his Desert Dust's account card, he looked at them again before sighing.

Curse his heart for making him feel.

"Is there any Internet Cafe around here?" Han Wenqing asked and they stopped bickering.

Ye Xiu nodded calmly despite Su Muqiu's fists were hoisting up his collar, "Not even a block away, why?"

"I'd like to see how good you are," Han Wenqing took out his Glory account card, pinched in between his pointer and middle finger as he waved it at them.

Su Muqiu's eyes brightened like a dozen firework, and Han Wenqing could swear he saw a ghostly smile on Ye Xiu's lips. "Right! Of course! At your service, sir. We'll escort you there!" Su Muqiu jumped.

Ye Xiu sneered, "Yet you said 'at your service'?"

"Shut up Ye Xiu. 'At your favor' sounds stupid," Su Muqiu defended. Before Ye Xiu could throw him another scathing remark, Su Muqiu continued, "Hurry up! We have a customer, we can't let Brother Han over here waiting for us!" Su Muqiu ordered.

"Right, right," Ye Xiu sighed.

"I'd like to see, can I come?" Su Mucheng asked.

"Of course, my dearest sister. You're always welcome. Now, Brother Han, I'll show you the way!" Su Muqiu said.

* * *

"Here we are! Don't worry, we got frequent's discount here added with friends discount and some other discount. We can even convince them to discount your for fifty percent for tonight!" Su Muqiu grandly gestured. "Hey Longya!" Su Muqiu greeted the unnaturally handsome internet cafe network manager.

"Shut up and just come in Su Muqiu," The manager said cuttingly, not even raising his head.

"We-"

"Computer for two, right, right," The manager cut him off again as he raised his hand and pointed at one corner. "Just chose whichever and don't disturb me again. I need to get this Kagamine Rin's special edition or I'll die... Or make others die."

"Okay, thanks! Good luck with your love!" Su Muqiu laughed and leaned towards Han Wenqing, "He's a bit obsessed with that new idol. Makes people worry, really."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Don't mind him, Yuezheng, you know Su Muqiu," Ye Xiu covered for his best friend.

Yuezheng Longya scoffed as he looked down on his computer again.

They reached the area Yuezheng pointed at earlier and looked at Han Wenqing, "Alright! Whom do you want to fight? Me or Ye Xiu? We're both good, but it's all on preference," Su Muqiu asked.

"I'm Battle Mage, Su Muqiu is a Sharpshooter. Which one do you like to fight?" Ye Xiu informed.

Han Wenqing perked up at the mention of Battle Mage and quickly decided, "Battle Mage," He answered straightforwardly.

"Good choice!" Ye Xiu and Su Muqiu answered at the same time as Ye Xiu took out his own card.

While they both took a seat, Su Muqiu took Su Mucheng away to get the girl a drink. When he came back his best friend and the challenger were already walking to the area from their own respective positions. Su Muqiu took Su Mucheng to sit on the empty chairs around, pulling those chairs closer to his friend and client.

"How much do you want to bet?" Ye Xiu said, focused on his screen.

"If you put up a good fight, I'll give you a hundred," Han Wenqing said and the boys paused.

"Put up a good fight? Not winning?" Ye Xiu cautiously asked.

"If you win I'll give you more," Han Wenqing was very generous. His purpose was to lighten up their burden anyways. They might only meet less than an hour ago, but Han Wenqing already felt quite fond of them, he couldn't just walk away without at least helping. Besides, the thing he lacked the most currently was money. His family always gave him some, and he rarely spent it.

Su Muqiu and Ye Xiu paused and looked at each other in struggle.

"Are you sure, Brother Han? We don't want to take advantage of you, we... Ah, Ye Xiu is... Very skillful..." If it was any other person, Su Muqiu would gleefully keep his silent and watch the fire from the other side of the river. But Han Wenqing was a good person that got them out of sticky situation, no matter how shameless Su Muqiu usually was, he couldn't just deceive his benefactor.

Han Wenqing raised his brows in surprise as they all looked at him in concern. A smirk found its way to his lips, "Well, then let me see how skilled he is."

Feeling even Ye Xiu's odd look, Han Wenqing continued, "You don't need to worry. I have a lot of money, I don't mind spending it if it's worth it."

Ye Xiu then nodded, "Okay then, if you won't regret it. I'm making a room," Ye Xiu said and told him the room numbers and password.

Su Mucheng looked at them, "Brother Han, Brother Ye is very skillful. Even my brother couldn't beat him until now," Su Mucheng gestured to her own brother.

"Mucheng, you don't need spread your brother's disgrace," Su Muqiu sulked.

"Then, let me see it," Han Wenqing said again as Desert Dust entered the room.

Ye Xiu's eyes went wide and Han Wenqing's brows jumped.

The two top avatars from Glory's first server, the so-called pair eternal rivals. One Autumn Leaf and Desert Dust were standing face to face in the graceful open autumn field.

"Well, if you insist. But, it'd be truly an easy money for us..." Su Muqiu trailed off.

Ye Xiu snapped out of his stupor, "Su Muqiu... I don't think it'd be an easy money..."

"Eh? Why...?" Su Muqiu trailed off as he saw who's on the other side of the field from Ye Xiu's screen. "Wasn't that...?" Horror and realization slowly dawned on Su Muqiu as he looked at Han Wenqing's screen and saw One Autumn Leaf in it.

Han Wenqing looked at Ye Xiu, his brows slightly furrowed, "One Autumn Leaf?" His tone was a bit disbelieving.

Ye Xiu had a restrained smile on his face as he slowly turned his head to look at Han Wenqing, "Desert Dust..." He greeted back.

Well, the night certainly became more interesting and weirder, wasn't it?

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you're One Autumn Leaf," Han Wenqing pointed at Ye Xiu after unmentioned repeated PKs that left his wallet half empty (He won in an almost equal amount of times, but refuse to take back the money he had given), he then pointed at Su Muqiu, "And you're that Sharpshooter who had always been with him, Autumn Tree?"

"Yeah," Su Muqiu and Ye Xiu nodded.

"And you two are both minors, who didn't go to school, and also homeless?"

"No, of course no! We're not homeless. We have our own small house, rented," Su Muqiu defended.

"No wonder you two are so active," Han Wenqing ignored Su Muqiu's words and murmured thoughtfully.

"Well, we gotta be. Glory is a money field, you know?" Su Muqiu shrugged.

"And you two let a girl to come and go to check on you?"

"Someone needs to remind them that humans need food, water, and bath," Su Mucheng shrugged.

"And you're..." Han Wenqing looked at Ye Xiu.

"A runaway," Ye Xiu shrugged. "Met Muqiu at an Internet Cafe, offered me a shelter and we've been friends since then."

"How long has that been?"

"Two years or so," Ye Xiu replied.

"Where do you live?" Han Wenqing asked seriously. Now they weren't just some kids he met and saved, they were his friends that he had known in the game. Added the later reason to the first one, Han Wenqing truly felt distressed to let these helpless guys go.

And that was how Han Wenqing found himself sitting inside a very small house fifteen minutes later.

"Here," Su Mucheng put down a glass of water for Han Wenqing. "Have some water, sorry, we didn't have anything else," Su Mucheng smiled apologetically.

"No problem," Han Wenqing drank the water to not make the girl uncomfortable before looking at the boys who had decided to be lost in some kind of scraps. "Where do you sleep?" Han Wenqing furrowed his brows.

"Mucheng got her own room, we sleep here. It's not like we need room anyways," Su Muqiu replied distractedly. "If Ye Xiu ever want to change clothes, he could just go to the bathroom. Besides, Mucheng is fine with looking at guys topless."

Han Wenqing didn't know why but he felt like slapping Su Muqiu upside the head.

Han Wenqing looked at Su Mucheng, "Do you know how to cook?" He asked gently.

"No," Su Mucheng shook her head. "We ate instant noodles! We just need to boil water for that."

Han Wenqing's head began to hurt. These guys...

"And your income came from Glory?" Han Wenqing asked again.

"Mostly, yes," Su Mucheng nodded.

Han Wenqing's head began to throb. And then Han Wenqing looked at the two boys who seemed to be unconcerned that Han Wenqing was talking with their youngest and also only girl, Han Wenqing then realized that they led him into their house without much troubles or promptings. They technically just brought a stranger home without being suspicious- granted, Han Wenqing knew them from Glory and so were them. But still...

Han Wenqing clutched his head. How the hell they could survive this long?

Han Wenqing straightened himself and took out his phone, he toyed with it for a while and put it down. He looked at Su Muqiu and Ye Xiu, "Can I stay here over the night? My cousin ditched me and I don't really want to head back to the hotel this late at night," Han Wenqing seriously asked.

"Sure! Do you mind to sleep with Ye Xiu and me?" Su Muqiu grinned and nodded.

"You can take the pillow," Ye Xiu smiled and offered him a pillow.

Han Wenqing felt even more dread when they agreed. They really didn't care that a stranger crashing over? Even offering him to sleep with them?

Han Wenqing suddenly felt very concerned and anxious for their sakes. Han Wenqing then sent a message to inform his second cousin that he might not come back to the hotel tonight.

* * *

After spending the night with the trio he met, Han Wenqing headed back to the hotel the next morning. Han Wenqing was greeted by a meaningful look from his second cousin, Ji Leng. And after he took a shower, he was faced with a stressful oh-so-mature scolding from his direct cousin, Han Xiufei.

"Where have you been? You guys are supposedly taking me for sightseeing, yet leaving me all alone. Is it because I'm a girl? What were you doing last night, anyway?" Han Xiufei, in all her 5'4 which was pretty tall for a fourteen years old girl, chastised Han Wenqing. It was pretty rare to see Han Wenqing got scolded, but this cousin of his had grown up with him, she was basically like a sister to him.

"I was over a friend's house," Han Wenqing answered easily. Ji Leng's meaningful smirk turned even more meaningful whereas Han Xiufei paused.

The Han family's daughter mused for a while before sighing, "Fine. But you owe me snacks."

No more needed to be said, Han Wenqing nodded and walked out, intent to silence his only direct cousin by buying her some snacks.

Upon exiting the store, Han Wenqing was welcomed with a familiar sight and a familiar face. Su Mucheng was holding a paper bag and there were two guys in her way, her face was void of smile.

It seemed like the saying was true after all, beauty brought troubles. Han Wenqing walked towards her, "Su Mucheng," he called out and Su Mucheng snapped her head to look at Han Wenqing approaching, a pretty smile finally bloomed on her face.

"Han-ge," She sweetly called back, much like the first time she called him, a perfect act.

"What are you doing here?" Han Wenqing asked before flicking a glance to the two guys who winced under his gaze, "Who are them?" He asked with his usual cold tone.

Su Mucheng tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears, "I don't know, but they keep bothering me," She said emotionlessly.

Han Wenqing raised an eyebrow at the two guys who were around his age at most, they flinched, "We.. W-we, we're sorry!" One of them cried out and tossed his wallet at Han Wenqing's feet before running away, his partner followed his lead and also escaped, leaving Han Wenqing and Su Mucheng alone with two wallets by Han Wenqing's feet.

"My, they're so generous with you," Su Mucheng covered her lips and giggled. "What are you going to do with those?" Su Mucheng asked as she pointed at the abandoned wallets.

Han Wenqing furrowed his brows, why did people keep throwing their wallets at him whenever he was as much raising an eyebrow their way? "Leave it there," Han Wenqing said and Su Mucheng gasped.

"Other people will take it that way, can you give it to me?" Su Mucheng asked. "It would be a waste to just let it be."

"They have owners."

"Who probably won't dare to come back and take it back," Su Mucheng pointed out. "I'll give it back if those guys come around, but I'll keep them if they never showed up."

Han Wenqing mused for a while before nodding and squatted down to collect the wallet, "Take it," Han Wenqing handed them to Su Mucheng who beamed at him.

"Thank you! You're so nice, Han-ge," She generously complimented.

"You shouldn't walk around to an isolated place by yourself," Seeing Su Mucheng, Han Wenqing was heavily reminded of his only direct cousin, Han Xiufei, that troublemaker was the same age as Su Mucheng. Only cheekier, naughtier, and in no way as sweet as Su Mucheng.

"It's fine, none of them would dare to do anything. My brother is pretty well known around here. Some of them just come to bother and annoy me, last night was an exception. Besides, I can handle two lanky guys like them, Ye-ge taught me some self-defense," Su Mucheng reassured.

"It won't hurt to be more cautious, where's your brother and Ye Xiu?" Han Wenqing motioned to her to walk along, Su Mucheng graciously followed.

"Internet Cafe, Glory again as usual," Su Mucheng replied easily.

"Can't they watch over you more?" Han Wenqing asked and Su Mucheng laughed like that was very hilarious.

"No, I don't need to be watched- hey! Ice cream, do you want some ice cream?" Su Mucheng pointed to an ice cream truck. Su Mucheng pulled Han Wenqing to the parked ice cream truck and ordered an ice cream.

Han Wenqing furrowed his brows, "I'm not fond of it," he rejected and Su Mucheng shrugged. She got her ice cream and was about to search for a money when Han Wenqing already paid it for her, she looked at Han Wenqing.

"I can pay for it, Brother Han," Su Mucheng said.

"No need to mind, I have a cousin your age and I'm used to paying for her," Han Wenqing brushed it aside and Su Mucheng beamed at him.

"I like having you around, Han-ge. You're really dependable," Su Mucheng confessed over her ice cream.

Han Wenqing raised an eyebrow, "Your two older brothers are not dependable enough?" Han Wenqing asked.

"You mean my brother and his best friend? They're dependable, always came up with ideas to make for a living and all, I'm grateful, my brother and his best friend is the only reason I got to survive," Su Mucheng smiled brightly and licked her ice cream. "It's just..."

"It's just...?" Han Wenqing asked.

"You see, they're too pretty for their own good. Those two pretty boys are worrying about me, whereas I'm also worrying about them. I mean," Su Mucheng gestured, "Sometimes, it's not really good even with them around. It's either I got flirted on and they saved me or I got flirted on and _they_ got flirted on."

Three gloomy dark lines appeared over Han Wenqing's head as he imagined a faceless group flirting with Mucheng, Ye Xiu and Su Muqiu came to save her and also ended up getting flirted on.

"No offense, but your scary look is really helpful you know? It's just comforting to have a non-pretty boy around!" Su Mucheng beamed up at Han Wenqing like she didn't just say a probably offensive and insulting thing.

"How long have you guys been living like this? Just the three of you?" Han Wenqing asked.

"Hm?" Su Mucheng tilted her head. "My brother and I had lived in the street for quite a long time. My brother was thirteen and I was ten back then, I don't really remember the details, but we had to frequently hide before he turned fourteen? Anyways, he met Ye Xiu at fifteen, about two years ago... It had been the three of us since then," Su Mucheng explained.

It's a miracle they came this far...

* * *

"How do you survive till now?" Han Wenqing asked.

"Excuse me?" Ye Xiu blinked.

"You heard me."

"... Well, Su Muqiu is a capable guy," Ye Xiu said. "He managed to raise Mucheng all by himself until I came along. Even then, he managed to support me and Mucheng all this time..."

"I don't doubt that. I knew you guys are strong and brilliant guys, which also make it a shame that you didn't go to school," Han Wenqing said and Ye Xiu grimaced.

"Su Muqiu didn't really want to go... Neither did I," Ye Xiu said. "I believe a measure of someone's intelligence was not bounded by an obligation of going to school. I'm smart and Su Muqiu is smart enough to make a living himself, that's all we need... Besides, it's already too late now, we're supposedly in the last year of high school by now."

Han Wenqing sighed, knowing that he was true. "What sort of thing you guys did to make a living? I know gaming alone is not gonna make it," Han Wenqing questioned.

"A few things, Su Muqiu is rather creative. Sometimes we leveled up people who willing to pay," Han Wenqing snorted- because, why would you play if you can't level it up yourself? "Su Muqiu also sometimes made some useful things from scraps, did you knew he once built an electric bike thoroughly by scraps?" Ye Xiu's smile brightened.

Han Wenqing shook his head, feeling astonished, "No."

"He did," Ye Xiu nodded. "Also, he accepted requests for repairing some things. We also do some labour jobs if needed," Han Wenqing's eyes flicked to Ye Xiu's delicate hands when he mentioned labour jobs.

"Oh! And the Gambling Dens!" Ye Xiu snapped his finger. "Don't forget the Gambling Dens."

"Excuse me?" Han Wenqing blinked.

"Gambling Dens. Su Muqiu managed to build his own dens, I'm confident to say that this part of H City's Gambling Dens are all either Su Muqiu's or instigated by Su Muqiu," Ye Xiu said lightly as if he just talked about the weather while smiling at Han Wenqing. Trusting him enough after this several days to tell it to him.

"... Are they legal?"

"No, not really," Ye Xiu shrugged. "But as they said, they're all legal as long as you didn't get caught," Ye Xiu quoted as Su Muqiu came back with a bottle of water.

"What's up?" Su Muqiu asked.

"We were talking about your gambling dens."

"Oooh, what? Interested? But one of them got busted by the cops though," Su Muqiu whispered.

"Is it gonna be alright?"

"No," Su Muqiu solved into a mad chuckle. "But they'll never track me down..."

"That's it. I can't leave you guys alone now, pack up your things. I'm bringing you guys with me!" Han Wenqing declared fiercely.

"EH?!" The three cried out.

Han Wenqing pulled out his phone and searched for the cheapest tickets of four to fly back to City Q at quick notice.

.


End file.
